efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA Cybermania 3
Triple Threat Match for the Undisputed RWA Championship: Bart Simpson © vs. Marcus Fenix vs Red Hood Keith Austin vs. Lex Luthor - Winner gets 100% of RWA DC Icon vs Marvel Icon Match: Superman (DC) vs. Spiderman (Marvel) Hell In A Cell Match: Apocalypse vs. Johnny Cage Loser Leaves RWA Match: Alex Star vs. CM Punk RWA Women's Championship: Princess Zelda © vs. Cammy Flaming Tables Match: Inuyasha vs. Hellboy RWA Internet Championship: Danny Phantom © vs. Superman Prime RWA Tag Team Titles: All Americans © vs. Team Yes Bitch Miroku the Monk vs. Chris Jericho Deathstroke issues an open challenge for the RWA Extreme Championship Results *1 - Tim Tebow answered to the open challenge. *3 - Akuma tried to interfered in the match, but The Punisher stopped him and both men brawled with each other all the way backstage. After the match, Alex say thank you to the fans for all the memories he gave them in RWA. The RWA locker room came out and thanked Alex and gave him a hug. Then Danny Phantom came out and both he and Alex hugged to each other and did the Phantom Star taunt one last time. *7 - After the match, Captain Marvel and Kratos both laid The Chosen Duo and told the crowd you call them The Great Damnation and in 2013, they will be tag team champions. The Great Damination stared down Team Yes Bitch as they hve their eyes on the tag titles. *9 - After the match, Johnny Cage embrace with his wife, Cammy. *10 - Stan Lee was the special guest commentator for the match. After the match, Superman is back up and applauding for Spiderman being the better man tonight and both icons taunt to each other. Both men shook hands and hugged as the crowd are chanting their names proudly. Both Superman and Spiderman raised their arms together as the fans chant "Thank You" to both men for giving them a Match of the Century as Spidey's and Superman's last match in RWA. Backstage, the entire RWA roster that were watching the match on the rampway was applauding both men for what was a classic match. *11 - During the pre-match entrances, the lights went out and a mysterious laugh was played throughout the whole arena. The lights went back on and the entrance way is set up like Stone Cold's entrance at Wrestlemania 13. The glass covering the entrance way shattered into a million pieces and out comes Keith with a gruesome mask covering the lower part of his face. He rips the mask off and gives out a thunderous roar. Keith looks around the the entire crowd and is basking in the huge ovation of cheers from the sold out Staples Center and walks to the ring for the most important match of his e-fed career. After the match, Keith celebrates with his friends and family especially his father as both son and dad hugged to each other. Miscellaneous Facts *This will be the last event for Superman and Spiderman in RWA. *Iron Sheik, Ultimate Warrior, and Ric Flair gave insulting remarks to Hulk Hogan. Hogan didn't like that at all, but then CM Punk came and tell him that it's not the 80's anymore so why don't you do everyone else a favor and just get the hell out and bring your fossils with you. All men argued a bit until Punk lay down a challenge by facing him at Fan Interaction 2K13 and the result of which legend he will face will be decided by the RWA fans. Punk was gonna watch Keith kick Luthor's ass but got jumped by Hogan, Flair, Warrior, and Shiek from behind. Hogan told him that he sick of these fans not caring about the old school and now calling themselves The Old World Order even they are not from the RWA. The OWO leaves and gets in their Oldsmobile. *Kyle4000 told Lex Luthor that due to his comments to not only Keith, but to him as well, Kyle told Luthor that his match was gonna to be a normal match, but he got a better idea. This match against Keith was changed into a..........I QUIT MATCH!!! Luthor was fuming of the announcement as he was interviewing with Fred Durst. Durst try to get a comment to him but Luthor stormed off to the ring. *Keith was walking to the ring but then stopped by Criss Angel, Lance Burton, CM Punk, Batman, and Edward Elric. Batman, Elric, and Punk gave their support for Keith to kick Luthor's shiny white ass and show him that he is the Moterfuckin' Rageaholic. Punk, Batman, and Elric left as Angel and Burton stay. Angel told Keith that he and Burton have a gift for him to give Keith an advantage against Luthor. They do something and there was a huge flash of light as the screen goes black. *The main event was changed into a 3 Way Barb Wired Brawl. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS